


Show Em

by teamchasez



Category: Backstreet Boys, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: It's time for a new Backstreet Boy tour. So much has changed from their very first tour until now, twenty years later. From bachelors to husbands and fathers.[





	Show Em

In the few minutes before they were set to hit the stage on Jimmy Kimmel Live, the Backstreet Boys stood off to the side of the stage where chairs were set up in a small bleacher-like section for their family members to sit and watch the two performances they were slated to do. The whole last week were appearances on late night shows talking about their brand new upcoming tour 'In A World Like This" and performing new songs off the CD by the same name, including the title song. This was their last performance before they would fly to Chicago, where on Friday they were performing at the WGN Back to School Kids Fair; then that night was the tour kick off. 40 dates over the next three months in the US, Canada and Asia.

Each man was excited for the new tour. Each tour was fun and exhilarating but this one was even more special. This tour marked the first time in seven years they were a quintet again with Kevin rejoining the group. This tour marked the first time no members were under the influence of drugs and/or alcohol. Everyone was happy, healthy and feeling their best, despite the rigorous rehearsals they went through learning the dance routines for their two hour show. It didn't take them long to figure out they weren't in their twenties anymore.

The year was going to be extra special for the fact that 2013 marked their twentieth year together. It was hard to believe that twenty years had passed. Sometimes they'd take a second and think, 'wow. Has it been twenty years already?' It was hard to wrap their heads around the fact that they had been performing and entertaining; making music for two decades. Five guys have sure struck gold way back in 1993 when as strangers (except for Brian and Kevin) they were put together to form a group. No member had any thoughts this was how it would all turn out. They thought they'd put together a couple records, go on a few tours and do okay. No one thought they'd be one of the biggest boy bands in history, selling millions and millions of records and selling out stadium tours.

A lot of things had changed over the years. They weren't blowing up the charts and radio play as they once used to in the late 90s and early 2000s. The stadium tours turned into smaller arena tours but that was okay because their loyal fans still packed the venues. Perhaps the biggest change of all was for them personally. No longer were they wild bachelors without a care in the world. They were men. They were husbands. They were fathers. The next generation of Backstreet Boys (or Girls) had been born.

Kevin had plunged first, marrying his girlfriend Kristen in 2000. It wasn't until 2007, after he left the group; the couple welcomed their first child, Mason. A couple weeks ago, another son was worn to the Richardson clan, Maxwell. Brian had followed his cousin's footsteps in getting married early on in the Backstreet Boys' career, marrying his girlfriend, Leighanne three months after Kevin's wedding. Unlike Kevin and Kristen, Brian and Leighanne started their family almost immediately, welcoming son Baylee in 2002.

Howie was the next Boy to settle down into married life. In 2007 he married his longtime girlfriend, Leigh. They enjoyed two years of honeymoon bliss before welcoming their first child, James in 2009. In February, baby number two was born; another son, Holden. Finally clean and healthy, AJ settled into marriage in 2011. They welcomed a baby girl, Ava, in 2012, into the Backstreet fold in their attempt to even the scales.

"Daddy?"

Nick Carter looked down at the voice and the insistent tapping and tugging on his pant leg. He immediately shook his thoughts away from Backstreet Boys memories and into the here and now. His face broke out into a smile and the strings on his heart tugged as he stared into the bright blue eyes of his two year old daughter, Olivia. "Hey you," he reached down, placing his hands beneath her armpits and he picked her up, settling her on his hip.

Even two years later he still found it hard to believe he was a husband and father. Those two titles were something he never thought was in the cards for him. He didn't want those to be in his cards. Growing up in a family like he did, he'd seem how a marriage didn't work and he didn't want that. He'd seen the toll it took on kids involved and that was the last thing he wanted his own children to witness. It had taken him 33 years to turn himself around, to deal with scars from a broken home; to realize that his parents had been wrong to put him in the role of being responsible for his four younger siblings at such a young age. It had been a long road for him; a road that consisted of drug use and alcohol use. Many times he had given thanks that he was able to get his head screwed on straight and turn his life around. If he'd continued on the path he had been on at the beginning of the millennium, there was a good chance he wouldn't have been standing where he was today. Looking into the face of his daughter as she played with the ear molds he had hanging around his neck, he couldn't imagine not being here to witness this miracle of a child.

"Daddy sing?" Olivia asked, nailing him with the bright blue eyes he passed to her.

"Yeah Daddy has to sing soon," Nick answered kissing the top of her head covered in wisps of dark blonde hair; another trait from him.

"Lee-la sing too."

"No baby," Nick laughed softly, pressing her head to his chest giving her a tight hug. "Daddy's going to sing with Brian, Kevin, Howie and AJ."

"No," Olivia huffed. "Lee-la!"

Nick grinned at the determined look on Olivia's face. That was a trait from his wife. "No Baby."

"Yes," Olivia said crossing her arms. "Lee-la."

"Let's go talk to Mommy," Nick offered, changing the subject. He looked over his daughter's head and met his wife's yellow-green gaze. His heart faltered in his chest. It never failed to take a stumble every time he laid his eyes on her. When he got married he was sure that would go away, but it didn't. It just grew even more powerful, especially anytime he saw the silver around her finger and what it represented.

"Are you getting your orders?" Rachel asked when Nick stepped over to her and took a seat in the vacant chair next to her.

"You know it," Nick maneuvered Olivia to his outside leg, so it left his arm available to rest along the top of Rachel's chair. His fingers caressed her shoulder, brushing the wavy curls out of the way to reach skin, made bare from the summer dress she wore. "Are you okay?" He asked when she laid her head down his shoulder.

"More than okay," she answered with a content sigh. She scooted closer when Nick tightened his arm around her. "The sun is not shining on me. I'm sitting down, staying off my feet. Olivia is cooperating. I'm drinking water. So much so that during the four songs you guys just played, I had to go to the bathroom twice."

Nick chuckled pressing a kiss to the top of Rachel's head, much like he had to his daughter a few minutes prior. "I figured. I nearly went into a panic when I looked over during Trust Me and you weren't sitting here. Rochelle had to mime out that you went to the bathroom before I walked off stage."

Rachel giggled. "I'm gonna have to ask her to reenact that."

"It was pretty comical once I found out you were okay."

Rachel picked her head up off Nick's shoulder. "I'm sorry you were worried. You know I pee a lot as it is, drinking all this water just makes it worse."

"Doesn't help there is a lot less room in there," Nick dropped his eyes to his wife's lap, where a bump pressed out against the soft material of the maternity dress. His fingers itched to touch the mound where his children where being nurtured but his hands were occupied by the two most important females in his life. In four months time, his small family of three would almost double. Finding out his wife was pregnant with twins had been scary. Twins meant more doctors appointments, the term 'high-risk' added to the pregnancy. It meant the possibility of not going to full term and the possibility of being cut open. That was not even including the normal baby fears. Not only was there one baby to bring home from the hospital but two. Double the diapers. Double the bottles. Even less sleep. Then throw on top of newborn twins, a rambunctious toddler.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't help at all," Rachel moved her arm to cradle her belly, rubbing her fingers across the bump, much like her husband wanted to do. "Oh well," she smiled softly. "It's all worth it in the end."

"Yes it is," Nick echoed. He removed his arm from around her so he could cup her chin, turning her face toward him so he could kiss her softly. His right hand held fast to Olivia as she squirmed on his right leg.

"My turn!"

"Your turn?" Nick broke the kiss with his wife to look at his daughter; a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Olivia grinned pressing her small hands against Nick's cheeks. "Kiss too Daddy!"

"You want kisses?" Nick turned Olivia around on his lap to face him and wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"Yeah Daddy! Lee-La kiss too. Now." The last word came out as an order and Nick could barely contain the snort of laughter.

"You heard the lady," Rachel laughed rubbing her belly; she smiled feeling the small kick.

"Okay boss lady," Nick changed his voice which caused Olivia to giggle. He kissed his daughter. "That good?"

"No! More!"

"More!" Nick gasped. He held Olivia tighter and pressed dozens of kisses all over her face, drawing giggles upon giggles for his daughter. When he drew back to give Olivia a break, he noticed it was time to head back on stage for their final two songs. These songs would actually be performed live on the air. "Okay Sweetie, Daddy's gotta go." It was just like that; his heart broke seeing the smile fall from Olivia's face and her bottom lip protrude. Instantly, in his mind, he was going through the performances to see if he was able to hold Olivia at the same time. It would work for Show Em but he was playing the guitar during In A World Like This.

"Come on Baby, sit with Mommy," Rachel held her arms out ready to accept her daughter. "Enjoy Mommy's lap while she still has one."

"No," Olivia pouted. She tucked her chin to her chest and crossed her arms.

"How about you sit in Daddy's seat?" Nick offered.

"Yeah. Daddy seat." Olivia perked up.

Nick grinned and stood up. Turning around he placed Olivia in the now vacant seat. "Now you sit here and be good for Mommy while Daddy sings okay?"

"K Daddy." Olivia grinned happy that she was sitting in her Daddy's chair.

Rachel shook her head at how easy Nick made it seem. She watched as Nick pressed a kiss on top of Olivia's head and turned toward her. She took his hand as she tilted her head up to receive his kiss. She smiled lovingly when he brushed his hand across her tummy before he sent her a wink and walked over to the guys, already putting one of his ear plugs in as they conversed about the upcoming two songs.

Then it was time. The Boys took the stage to the screams and cheers of the crowd. No matter how many times they graced a stage it never got old. To have fans that still cheered and screamed for them, who cried when they had the opportunity to meet them, it was amazing. They were forever blessed.

They lined up across the stage as the music started: Kevin, Brian, Howie, Nick and AJ. They were all dressed in predominantly black. Brian's pink shoes stood out like a beacon in the night. Next to her, Rochelle started swaying side to side in her chair with Ava in her arms. The song was special because AJ and Kevin wrote it about their children. Rachel had fallen in love with it immediately. It was one of her favorite songs off the new album.

"Is Daddy singing?" Rachel leaned to the side and asked her daughter. Her eyes were on Nick and she grinned when she saw him look over in their direction and smile.

"Yeah," Olivia pointed toward the stage as the guys started singing the chorus after AJ's opening verse. "Daddy sing."

"You want to sit on Mommy's lap?"

"No; Daddy's seat," Olivia proclaimed. Her eyes were glued to the stage, following her father's movements. "Daddy. Sing."

Before Rachel could grab a hold of her, Olivia was running her way out onto the stage. "No!" She squeaked but it was too late; Olivia made her way behind Brian before she realized what she did. The lights were bright and the screams were loud. Rachel could only stare in horror as Olivia stood frozen. Should she run out and get her?

When Kevin picked up his verse singing 'the gloves are off ready to fight', Brian clowned around pretending to box. He bounced on his feet and noticed the screams grew louder. He had assumed it was because Kevin was singing, but fans started motioning behind him. As Nick began to sing, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened seeing Olivia standing there with big crocodile tears and her bottom lip quivering. When he looked off stage he noticed Rachel's face and grinned. He saw Howie glance his way, his own eyes widening seeing the little girl as he continued to sing.

Brian knelt down to one knee on the stage so Olivia was standing between his legs. He placed a comforting hand on her back. "Hi Sweetie. Are you okay?" The strings on his heart tugged when Olivia turned her bright blues eyes, shining with tears, on him. "Just like Daddy," he smiled softly. "Always doing stuff without thinking."

When the chorus started after his verse, Nick looked over a Howie who had moved to stand right next to him. He thought that was odd considering the nature of the song. Normally they joked around on stage and sang into each other's microphones, but not during this song. When Howie took a half step back, it was then Nick noticed Olivia.

"You wanna go back to Mommy?" Brian asked in her ear. He smiled when she shook her head, her blonde curls tickling his nose. "You want Daddy?" The question brought a nod. Brian felt the gaze and looked up seeing Nick staring at them. He raised his hand pointing to his best friend. "Go get him.

Nick quickly looked at Rachel and saw her standing just at the edge of the privacy barrier, nearly on stage herself. He had to smile seeing her face; eyes wide, mouth slackened in shock. He shook his head and waved her off, signally it was okay. Looking back to his daughter he saw Brian pointing at him. He squatted on the stage and opened his arms, grinning at Olivia.

His daughter didn't hesitate. She ran across the stage as fast as her little legs could carry her and crashed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her little body to him. He stood with her securely in his right arm and lifted his left hand to brush away the tears. When she laid her head on his shoulder, he pressed a kiss into her hair. He couldn't believe she had run out on stage. He couldn't believe she didn't run to him.

He shook his head grinning and hugged Olivia tighter. "Are you okay?" Her reply was lost to him in the midst of the crowd and his own ear plugs. He kissed her forehead. He looked toward his wife again and shrugged his shoulders at her shaking her head. Stuff like this happened. It was no big deal. By the time Howie started singing, Olivia wasn't feeling so shy anymore. She was staring out in the crowd taking it all in.

When the chorus came back around, he couldn't clap with the rest of the group for obvious reasons. But when the music fully kicked on he sang the chorus into the microphone using his left hand as he danced around in his little spot with his daughter. It was the perfect song for her to storm the stage.

The song ended out on a bunch of rolling oo's from he, Brian and Howie while Kevin and AJ had the rolling long o's. Nick held the microphone to his lips as he sang his part; he looked at Olivia smiling.

"Lee-La sing."

Nick grinned when her voice was picked up on the microphone. He tilted his head to speak directly into her ear. "Say oo oo oo," he sang. 

"Oo oo," Olivia said, pressing her mouth against the microphone.

Nick pressed a kiss to her head as the song ended and the crowd cheered. The music faded away and the screams grew louder. "Can you say hi?" He held the microphone to her mouth.

"Hi."

"Wave." Nick said raising his hand imitating a wave as AJ came back on stage carrying Ava, complete with her bright pink ear muffs to protect her hearing from the loud music. Olivia had her own pair but she was at that stage where she hated wearing them. Not that he blamed her; he would want to hear the music as well.

"That was one off the new album," Kevin spoke. "AJ and I wrote that song for our children. It's called, Show Em What You're Made Of."

"I'm gonna pinch your butt!" Brian stalked after AJ, after Ava as he started walking back off the stage.

"And that's AJ's baby girl," Kevin continued with a smile.

"And this little girl," Howie spoke, tickling Olivia's side. 

"Our first stage rusher of the tour," Brian joked. "This hasn't happened to us in years."

"We need to beef up security," Nick laughed. "What is your name?" He asked Olivia figuring she'd play shy and not say anything.

"Lee-la" Olivia giggled, squirming in her father's arms as fingers tickled her side.

"Come on you," Nick grinned, kissing her cheek. "Time to go sit with Mommy," he told her. He handed his microphone to Howie before he walked off the stage.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said immediately from her position. She was still standing just behind the privacy curtain. "She was down and running before I could grab her. I probably could have dove and got her, but well..." she looked down at her belly. "My diving days are over for now."

"Baby, it's fine," Nick wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist hugging her to his side. "She just made her late night TV debut that's all," he grinned. "Now, please sit down."

Rachel made a face. "You're lucky I love you so much to let you boss me around like this."

"I know," Nick nodded solemnly. When Rachel was seated, he placed Olivia on his wife's lap and kissed them both; Olivia on the forehead, Rachel a quick peck on the lips. Time was wasting. He heard Jimmy Kimmel start talking introducing their new song and he quickly jumped up and jogged back on stage where he accepted his guitar from Brian. As the song started, he strummed the chords on his guitar. A smile grew on his lips. He was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
